Play With Me
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Chapter 4. END. Sehun yang mencintai sahabatnya harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau sahabatnya itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan kekacauan terjadi di kehidupan Sehun setelah ia bertemu dengan Ketua Klub Pecinta Alam yang Playboy dan misterius. Siapa sebenarnya Jongin dan apa yang ia inginkan dari Sehun. Yaoi. KaiHun. Fantasy. Werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

PLAY WITH ME

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Minho, Etc

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Werewolf, Human.

Ini ff yang sama yang aku buat untuk project tema fantasy di grup. Berharap untuk project selanjutnya, temanya ga yang sulit-sulit lagi ya Momma, kasian yang baru belajar nulis pada kelimpungan #plakk nih ff untuk kak Juju Jongodult yang mau dibikin versi kaihunnya. Ga ada bedanya sih antara grup n ffn, tulisan aku tetap absurd n berantakan.

No Edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah penantian selama lima minggu yang menyesakkan bagi seorang Sehun, karena kepergian sahabat yang diam-diam sangat ia cintai. Akhirnya Sehun bisa bernapas lega, karena orang itu sudah kembali. Sahabat baik sekaligus calon suami masa depan yang Sehun inginkan akan berada di sini lagi untuk menemaninya.

Namanya Choi Minho, dan Sehun sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak taman kanak-kanak, keduanya tak pernah terpisahkan, kecuali untuk beberapa jam saat keduanya harus memejamkan mata untuk tidur saat malam hari. Dan ini sedikit menyiksa Sehun, karena ia sungguh-sungguh ingin terus bersama dengan Minho, meskipun sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

Mereka sering tidur bersama, dalam artian benar-benar tidur, dengan Minho yang berbaring di sampingnya, sedikit menjaga jarak. Dan Sehun frustasi, karena Minho bahkan tidak pernah memeluk atau menciumnya. Apa ia terlalu jelek, hingga Minho bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang sahabat masa kecil?

Sehun rasa tidak, dengan rambut pirang dan poni yang tertata rapi membingkai wajah manis dan pipi yang chubby, Sehun bahkan sering dibilang terlihat lebih cantik dari pada seorang perempuan. Ia juga punya body yang seksi dan kaki jenjang yang akan membuat setiap perempuan menangis karena iri dengan kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Dan entah itu kutukan atau apa, yang jelas meski semua orang memuja semua yang ada di dalam diri Sehun, Minho tetap tidak pernah meliriknya.

Bunyi bel yang berbunyi nyaring menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan panjangnya tentang pria pujaannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyambar tas sekolahnya dan setengah berlari keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga dan bergegas ke depan untuk menemui orang yang membunyikan bel tadi.

Begitu pintu di buka, seraut wajah tampan dengan senyuman lebar langsung menyambutnya. Rambut cokelat berantakannya jatuh menutupi kening, dia memakai seragam sekolah yang bahkan beberapa kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan dada bidang yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya dan matanya lurus menatap Sehun.

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti sangat merindukanku dan ingin memelukku sekarang."

Sehun mencibir, "Percaya diri sekali tuan Choi." Padahal dalam benaknya sendiri Sehun ingin menjerit mengatakan ya, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya langsung.

"Ayo berangkat nanti kita kesiangan." Ajak Minho, ia membalikkan badan tanpa berniat sedikitpun menyentuh Sehun.

"Baiklah."

Dengan itu keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari halaman rumah Sehun menuju terminal bus yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Bagaimana kemahnya?" tanya Sehun memecah kebisuan.

"Sangat seru," mata Minho berbinar saat mengatakan itu. "Aku mendapat pengalaman baru dan ..."

"Dan apa?" Sehun tampak begitu penasaran.

Minho tersenyum sok misterius. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti saat kita tiba di sekolah."

"Ada apa sih, jangan membuatku penasaran."

"Justru itu yang aku inginkan, percayalah kau pasti juga akan senang begitu mengetahuinya."

Sehun memikirkan hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya senang, apakah itu artinya Minho akan menembaknya?

"Ku harap itu adalah ya."

Minho berdecak pelan. "Tentu saja, kau bilang kalau aku bahagia, maka kau akan bahagia juga. Oh ya, ku dengar dari Baekhyun, kau ikut klub yang sama denganku."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan putri tidur ini berminat dengan klub pecinta alam." Minho sengaja menggoda Sehun yang tampaknya masih terus kepikiran dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Yak, aku bukan putri tidur dan... aku ini seorang pria. Dasar bodoh." Sehun cemberut dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Minho hanya tertawa, namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku harap kau memikirkan ulang untuk ikut klub yang sama denganku. kau tahu kan siapa ketua klub pecinta alam?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Mwoya, kau mendaftar untuk ikut klub tapi tidak tahu siapa ketuanya? Oh Sehun kau benar-benar sesuatu sekali."

Sehun nyengir, _'Aku kan ingin ikut hanya karena ada kau di sana'_ Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia rasa, saatnya belum tepat. "Apakah dia tampan?"

"Lebih tampan aku tentunya."

Sehun mencibir, "wajah jelek begitu dibilang tampan."

"Kau tidak percaya?" Minho mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, apa Minho akan mengambil ciuman pertamanya sekarang? Tapi ia rasa Minho tak akan mungkin melakukan itu. Usia mereka masih enam belas tahun dan Minho pernah bilang padanya kalau ia tidak akan pernah berciuman hingga usianya mencapai tujuh belas tahun dan itu artinya beberapa bulan lagi.

"Lihat, kau kelihatan gugup, kau pasti gugup karena berdekatan dengan pria tampan sepertiku bukan?" Minho menyeringai.

"Yak, Minhooooo..." Sehun yang menyadari kalau niat Minho hanya menggodanya segera berlari untuk menyusul Minho yang sudah berlari menghindar lebih dulu.

"Hahaha... ayo tangkap aku Sehuna..." Seru Minho yang sudah naik ke dalam bus yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menaiki bus yang sama dengan Minho. Berharap setelah ini hubungan keduanya akan tetap sama seperti ini. Bebas, lepas, tanpa adanya campur tangan orang lain.

Namun sepertinya keinginan Sehun tidaklah akan tercapai karena begitu keduanya tiba di sekolah, terdengar pengumuman yang meminta seluruh anggota klub pecinta alam untuk berkumpul di aula.

"Ada apa ini?" Sehun menatap bingung pada Minho.

Namun Minho tidak menjawabnya, pria itu malah menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengatakan padanya untuk berangkat sendiri ke aula, karena ia harus menemui seseorang dulu.

Sehun tidak menanyakan siapakah orang itu, ia hanya menatap kepergian Minho dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Hei, anggota baru ayo pergi ke aula bersamaku."

Sehun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun yang juga anggota klub, memandangnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajah.

"Kenapa semua anggota di panggil?" tanya Sehun bingung, ia masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara perkemahan lagi bulan depan."

"Lagi?' Dahi Sehun berkerut, kenapa kepala Sekolah memperbolehkan muridnya untuk sering berkeliaran di hutan sih.

"Iya, dan kali ini SMA Grover akan bergabung dengan SMA Montana, sekolah kita. katanya sih sebagai tanda perdamaian antara dua sekolah yang sering berselisih.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa kedua sekolah ini sering sekali terlibat perkelahian."

Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan tatapan miris _, 'Kau tak mengerti Sehuna, karena kau hanya manusia biasa, tapi bagi kami perebutan kekuasaan itu biasa terjadi, dan aku bersyukur Alpha kami memenangkan perkelahian itu.'_

"Ayo kita ke aula." Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Sehun, namun yang ditepuk masih juga tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. "Yak, Oh Sehun, cepat seret pantat kelebihan lemakmu dari sini sebelum aku menendangnya."

Sehun mendelik kesal, namun tak urung ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah aula di ikuti oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit sudah Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk di aula bersama dengan anggota klub yang lain, namun sampai detik ini, Sehun tak melihat seseorang yang memungkinkan untuk di sebut ketua.

"Baekkie, yang mana ketua kita?" bisik Sehun lirih.

"Ah, dia belum ada di sini, mungkin masih di ruangan kelasnya." Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru aula dan tidak menemukan sang ketua.

"Oh begitu," gumam Sehun. "Minho sepertinya juga belum datang."

"Minho?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun. "kau mencari Minho?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia sudah ada di sini. Tuh di pojok sebelah kanan."

Sehun mengikuti arah petunjuk Baekhyun dan jantungnya serasa berhenti melihat Minho yang tengah merangkul seorang laki-laki berwajah manis. Keduanya asyik bercanda hingga tak menyadari kalau Sehun tengah menatap mereka.

"Ah, yang baru jadian memang selalu mesra ya."

Sehun menoleh cepat pada Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu? Dia pacar Minho?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, saat perkemahan terakhir kami, mereka berdua jadian." Dan saat itulah Baekhun melihat mata Sehun yang basah. "Omo, kau menangis, apa kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun cepat-cepat memeluk Sehun dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meremas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan. "Apakah aku sudah terlambat?"

Meski sebenarnya tidak ingin menambah perasaan sakit di hati Sehun, namun Baekhyun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Keduanya saling mencintai."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menatap Baekhyun lagi, "Lalu untuk apa aku ikut klub ini? Haruskah aku mengundurkan diri saja?" Ya, tak ada lagi alasan bagi Sehun untuk bertahan di klub ini, ia tidak suka dengan segala sesuatu yang mengharuskan untuk banyak melakukan aktifitas di luar ruangan dan motivasinya ikut klub ini hanyalah karena Minho. Namun karena Minho sudah mempunyai kekasih dan tak mungkin lagi ia miliki, Sehun rasa ia harus mundur dari klub ini.

"Pengecut."

Sehun tersentak kaget saat suara bernada dingin itu terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar badannya dan kini langsung berhadapan dengan dada bidang seseorang, secara perlahan Sehun menaikkan pandangannya.

Deg

Laki-laki itu meski bukanlah pria tertampan yang pernah ada di dunia, tapi Sehun tahu kalau laki-laki ini tercipta dari bibit unggulan. Terlihat begitu jelas, meskipun cara berpakaiannya yang begitu berantakan dengan kemeja kusut yang tiga kancing bagian atasnya terbuka, celana yang sepertinya juga tidak di setrika dan jangan lupakan ia hanya mengenakan sendal jepit untuk memperlengkap tampilan ala gembelnya, namun itu semua sama sekali tidak mengurangi nilai fisiknya. Dia masih tampan dan berkharisma.

Laki-laki ini membuktikan pada dunia, bahwa tak semua orang tampan harus mengenakan pakaian bermerk atau penampilan rapi, dia hanya cukup menjadi dirinya sendiri, dengan kulit tan, rambut cokelat kehitaman dan sorot mata yang acuh tak acuh, akan ada banyak orang yang antri untuk mendapatkannya.

"Siapa kau, beraninya kau mengatakan aku pengecut."

"Siapa aku, itu tidaklah penting. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari klub?"

Tatapan orang itu begitu mengintimidasi, Sehun sedikit ketakutan melihatnya, tapi akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sudah ku duga kau memang pengecut." Laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa katamu?"

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau pasti tak akan menyerah dan berusaha mendapatkannya, bukannya malah mundur. Dan apa kau sudah membaca sanksi yang tertera di formulir itu kalau kau mundur dari klub ?"

"Apa..." Sehun mendadak teringat dengan sanksi yang akan ia dapatkan kalau ia mundur dari klub. Di skors selama sebulan. Uh, kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa jengkel dengan aturan di sekolahnya ini. Sekolah yang sangat menomorsatukan klub pecinta alamnya di bandingkan yang lain.

"Sudah ingat, cute boy?"

"Berhentilah menyeringai padaku," pekik Sehun, dari sudut pandangnya, ia bisa merasakan orang-orang mulai memperhatikan ke arah mereka.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tak akan mundur."

Laki-laki itu menyeringai lagi, "Bagus." Ia mengusak-usak rambut Sehun sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi ke sudut aula yang lain.

"Sialan," Sehun merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena laki-laki itu. "Siapa sih dia, menyebalkan sekali."

Baekhyun meringis, "Kau tidak tau siapa dia?"

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Dia ketua klub kita, namanya Kim Jongin."

"APAAAAAAAA... Ummm..." kali ini Sehun benar-benar berteriak dan Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, tak ingin mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih besar lagi dari anggota klub yang lain.

"Berisik, Sehuna. Apa kau tidak malu, lihat yang lain jadi memperhatikan kita."

"Kau bilang dia ketua klub?" Setelah menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari mulutnya, sekarang giliran Sehun yang melotot pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan kau bilang siapa tadi namanya?"

"Kim Jongin, tapi ia lebih sering dipanggil Kai."

Sehun mendadak merasa tubuhnya lemas, Kim Jongin. Selama ini ia hanya mendengar desas desus di sekolahnya tentang betapa playboynya laki-laki itu, ia bergonta ganti pasangan seperti orang yang berganti celana dalam, terlalu sering. Tadinya ia tak percaya dengan gosip itu, tapi setelah melihat betapa laki-laki tadi sangat memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi seorang playboy, ia rasa semua gosip itu adalah benar.

"Baekkie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun mulai merengek.

"Apa lagi, tentu saja bertahan di klub ini."

"Ish, tapi kenapa harus dia ketuanya? Aku tidak mau kalau ketuanya playboy." Sehun meratap, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Dan bagaimana aku harus melihat Minho bersama kekasihnya?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. "Aku rasa kau hanya harus bertahan disini, hanya enam bulan kok."

"Ya, dan kau tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku selama enam bulan itu. aku harus menahan rasa sakitku karena dia," pandangan Sehun terfokus pada Minho sejenak. "Dan menghadapi ketua yang playboy itu, ya Tuhan..." Sehun kemudian melirik pada Jongin yang ternyata juga tengah menatap padanya dan menyeringai. Sehun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baekkie kau harus menjauhkan aku dari ketua itu, lihatlah dia tadi menyeringai padaku, aku tak mau menjadi korbannya yang kesekian kalinya."

"Yak, dimana kau letakkan otakmu Oh Sehun, apa di bokong penuh lemakmu? Jongin itu straight dan bukan gay, dia tak tertarik pada laki-laki, kecuali..." Baekhyun menatap ngeri pada Sehun. "Mungkinkah dia tertarik pada bokong penuh lemakmu?"

"Kyaaa... Baekkieeeee..."

Dan Baekhyun pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Aku hanya bercanda Sehuna, jangan di anggap serius."

"Ish, kau menyebalkan."

Di sudut aula, seseorang tengah memperhatikan keduanya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat menarik. Aku tak sabar tuk menantikannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Me llaman loco por no ver lo poco que dicen que me das  
Me llaman loco por rogarle a la luna detrás del cristal  
Me llaman loco si me equivoco y te nombro sin querer  
Me llaman loco por dejar tu recuerdo quemarme la piel  
Loco, loco, loco, loco, loco. Loco, loco, loco...

For poppa, thanks untuk lagunya. Adem banget dengarnya. Hihihi...

Ada yang minat dengan ff ini? Kalo ada please di review ya, kalo ga ada yang minat tetap akan aku update sih di grup dengan cast yang berbeda. ^_^

Untuk ff Bukan Istri Pengganti, aku belum ngetik tuh ff, tapi aku usahain kalo kerjaan dah beres ntar aku ketik lagi.

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	2. Chapter 2

PLAY WITH ME

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Minho, Etc

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Werewolf, Human.

Ini ff yang sama yang aku buat untuk project bikin cerita dengan tema fantasy di grup.

Untuk ff Bukan Istri Pengganti, banyak yang ga tau kalo aku update dua chapter ya chapter 13 dan 14, soalnya review di chapter 14 dikit. ^_^

Dan aku mohon dengan segala kerendahan hati, tolong berkomentar dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan ya. Terima kasih.

No Edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah merasa selelah ini, padahal ia hanya duduk-duduk santai di ruang aula sambil menunggu ketua klub selesai berdiskusi dengan beberapa orang temannya di pojok ruangan. Sebenarnya bukannya fisiknya yang lelah tapi batinnya. Bagaimana tidak, matanya harus selalu disuguhi pemandangan Minho yang merangkul seorang yeoja berparas cantik dengan mesra. Oke, catat sekali lagi, dengan mesra. Minho bahkan tak segan-segan untuk mencium pipi yeoja itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit hati Sehun yang merasa dikhianati, bagaimana tidak, Minho pernah bilang padanya kalau ia tak mau berciuman sampai umurnya tujuh belas tahun, tapi kenyataannya berbeda dengan apa yang Minho ucapkan dulu.

"Sehunie..."

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum ketika melihat Minho menghampirinya, namun senyum itu kembali memudar saat melihat tangan Minho yang memeluk pinggang ramping yeoja itu dengan erat. Satu tamparan keras lagi bagi dirinya untuk menyadarkannya pada kenyataan bahwa Minho menyukai seorang yeoja, dia straight dan bukan gay.

Tatapan Minho tampak berseri-seri saat ia tiba di hadapan Sehun. "Lihat, inilah kejutan yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Sehun memandang yeoja itu dan Minho bergantian, "Apa maksudmu?"

Minho tersenyum lebar, "Kenalkan dia calon kakak iparmu." Usia Minho memang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Sehun karena itu ia selalu menganggap dirinya kakak bagi Sehun.

"Minho hentikan," yeoja itu tersenyum malu-malu pada Sehun. "Namaku Seulgi."

"Sehun." keduanya berjabat tangan sebentar dan saat itulah Sehun baru menyadari kalau secara fisik ia kalah dari yeoja ini, tentu saja ia kan laki-laki.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun, menarik lengan namja manis itu pelan dan berbisik di telinganya. "Tenang saja, bokong berlemakmu tetap yang terbaik di dunia."

"Yak," Sehun menjitak kening Baekhyun dengan gemas, membuat namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu menggerutu pelan.

"Apa yang kalian bisikkan?" Minho menatap keduanya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tak ada, aku hanya bilang kalau Seulgi cantik dan Sehun jelek." Baekhyun melirik pada Sehun dan menyeringai.

"Kau salah Baekhyun, Sehun sangat manis," Seulgi tersenyum pada Sehun.

Dan Sehun tak heran kenapa Seulgi bisa mengenal Baekhyun, mengingat keduanya berada di klub yang sama.

"Baiklah semuanya, mohon perhatiannya."

Ke empat orang itu menoleh ke depan aula dan menemukan Kim Jongin berdiri dengan gayanya yang begitu santai di sana.

"Apa dia selalu mengenakan sendal jepit saat di sekolah," Sehun tak bisa mengerti kenapa Jongin tidak mendapat teguran dari guru dengan tampilannya yang seperti itu.

"Ia hanya mengenakannya saat sedang santai atau di klub," jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh..." Sehun mengangguk dan ia melihat ke arah Minho yang melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Jongin dan kemudian berdiri disampingnya dengan Seulgi yang juga merapatkan tubuhnya pada Minho. Dalam hati Sehun mencibir, kenapa yeoja itu terus menempel pada Minhonya seperti lem. Tapi alih-alih mengatakan itu, ia malah bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang Minho yang berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Kau tidak tau?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Minho kan wakil ketua klub."

Sehun meringis, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Minho. "Dan Seulgi?"

"Dia..." Baekhyun tampak ragu sejenak. "Mungkin hanya ingin berada di samping kekasihnya." Akhirnya kata itulah yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau Seulgi adalah anggota pack dari sekolah tetangga yang Alpha pack itu sudah dikalahkan oleh oleh Alpha pack sekolah mereka. Dan sebagai tanda perdamaian, pack itu menyerahkan Seulgi yang merupakan adik dari Alpha itu kepada pack mereka, tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka kalau justru Seulgi akan mendapatkan matenya di sekolah ini.

"Ah... aku mengerti..." Sehun tertunduk lesu, harapannya untuk mendapatkan Minho sebagai kekasihnya sepertinya hanyalah sebatas impian saja.

"Kita akan melakukan perkemahan lagi akhir pekan ini."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tak percaya pada ketua klub. Akhir pekan? Yang benar saja, ia bahkan baru hari ini resmi menjadi anggota dan ia berharap kalau ia tak akan terpilih untuk ikut serta dalam perkemahan ini.

"Semua anggota akan ikut, tanpa terkecuali."

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada Jongin, apa dia mendengar isi hatinya?

"Kita akan membagi anggota klub menjadi dua kelompok, kelompokku dan juga kelompok Minho, dan Minho kau mendapat kehormatan pertama untuk memilih anggota kelompokmu."

Separuh hati Sehun sangat berharap kalau Minho akan memilih dirinya, namun ia harus menelan rasa kecewanya karena bukan dirinya yang di pilih Minho, tapi Seulgi.

"Karena Minho sudah menentukan pilihannya, maka aku juga akan memilih anggota pertamaku, dan aku memilih..."

Entah apakah itu hanya perasaan Sehun saja atau bukan tapi ia merasa kalau Jongin sedang menatap ke arahnya dan menyeringai. "Oh Sehun."

"Mwo..." Sehun membuka mulutnya, Jongin baru saja memilihnya. "Oh tidak, Baekkie, aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan ketua playboy itu."

Baekhyun meringis karena Sehun mencubit pinggangnya. "Sudah terima saja, kau akan selamat darinya kalau kau bisa menyembunyikan bokong berlemakmu itu."

Secara otomatis kedua tangan Sehun mengarah ke belakang dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada bokongnya. "Yak, bagaimana aku menyembunyikannya."

Baekhyun terkikik geli, "Hei, Sehun aku hanya bercanda, lagi pula Jongin kan stra..." Baekhyun langsung terdiam saat menyadari Jongin sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Cepat sekali," gumam Baekhyun lirih yang ia yakin sekali kalau Jongin mendengarnya karena namja itu meliriknya sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada Sehun.

"Apa yang kau ributkan Oh Sehun?"

"Eh, aku..." Sehun tampak gelagapan sejenak, namun kemudian ia mengerjapkan mata dan fokus menatap Jongin yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke ruang aula lewat jendela yang terbuka terlihat bermai-main dengan rambut coklat kehitaman Jongin yang berantakan menutupi keningnya, dan Sehun baru sadar betapa mempesonanya Jongin ketika dilihat dari jarak begitu dekat seperti ini. "Aku hanya..." Oh, Sial, kenapa Sehun bisa segugup ini. Padahal ia tak pernah segugup ini meskipun berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ia melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada bokongnya sendiri dengan perlahan, takut kalau Jongin melihat itu.

Jongin maju selangkah dan mengulurkan tangan.

Grep

"Omo..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Sementara Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mulut terbuka dan mata sipit yang mencoba untuk melotot. Terkejut dengan kekurang ajaran Jongin yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh bokong padatnya.

"Wow..." Jongin meremas bokong Sehun dan menyeringai. "Aku menyukai bokong berlemakmu Oh Sehun."

"Kyaaaaa... dasar mesum..."

Bukk

Bukk

Bukk

Sehun memukuli pundak dan lengan Jongin, namun itu tidak berefek sama sekali pada Jongin, pukulan Sehun terlalu lemah untuknya yang bukan manusia biasa.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, sialan."

"Oke, aku lepaskan." Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Sehun menunjuk ke arah Jongin sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menjauh.

"Kau bilang dia straight, tapi dia berani menyentuh bokongku. Huweee... bokongku sudah tidak perawan lagi."

"Yak, mana aku tahu kalau dia akan tergoda, lagi pula ini salah bokongmu, kenapa dia harus tumbuh dengan banyak tumpukan lemak disitu. Padahal badanmu kan kurus. Aku penasaran apa dadamu juga penuh lemak?"

"Baekkie... aku bukan yeoja..."

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Baekhyun mengatakan dia straight? Yang benar saja, dia bahkan sudah tertarik begitu melihat seorang Sehun di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah dan ia tidak menyangka kalau namja kurus itu menyimpan keseksian yang luar biasa, terutama pada bokongnya yang sangat indah. Ah, Jongin jadi penasaran apakah dadanya juga punya tumpukan lemak seperti yeoja?

"Jongin..."

Jongin menghentikan khayalan indahnya, dan menoleh ke samping. Minho dengan wajah kusutnya tampak menatap tak suka padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Jauhi Oh Sehun."

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang jauhi Oh Sehun."

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Apa hakmu memintaku untuk menjauhinya?" suara Jongin berubah datar.

"Dia sahabatku."

"Dia sahabatmu dan bukan kekasihmu jadi aku punya hak untuk mendekatinya."

"Jongin, aku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu, jauhi Sehun, kau tak pantas untuknya."

"Hanya Sehun yang berhak mengatakan pantas atau tidaknya aku baginya, kau hanya seorang sahabat dan kau tak punya hak untuk mengaturnya." Warna mata Jongin berubah saat ia menatap dingin pada Minho. "Lagi pula kenapa kau begitu ingin membuatku menjauhi Sehun. kau takut kalau dia tidak akan melihat ke arahmu lagi?"

Minho terdiam, ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, kenapa ia merasa tidak rela saat tahu kalau Jongin mengincar Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Seulgi? Meski mantan kekasihku banyak, aku tak pernah menduakan seseorang Choi Minho, aku akan pastikan kalau aku sudah memutuskannya sebelum aku menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain. Kau serakah kalau kau menginginkan keduanya, kau harus memilih salah satu atau kau akan kehilangan dua-duanya."

"Aku..."

"Sudah ku duga, kau tak akan bisa memilih." Jongin tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja aku akan memilih Seulgi, dia kekasihku."

Jongin menyeringai, Minho sudah terjebak dengan jawabannya sendiri. "Kalau begitu kau tak punya hak lagi untuk melarangku mendekati Sehun."

Minho menggeram, "Aku tahu kau bukan manusia dan aku tidak mau kalau Sehun menjadi korbanmu."

"Sebaiknya kau yakinkan dulu hatimu, sebelum mengatakan itu, apa kau yakin bukan kau yang telah menyakiti hati Sehun? bercerminlah dan lihat pada kenyataan yang ada di depanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Pikirkanlah sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian dimana Jongin memegang bokongnya, Sehun sebisa mungkin menghindar dari Jongin, ia tak ingin Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi padanya. Begitupun juga dengan Minho, Sehun merasa ia juga harus menghindarinya, sulit memang mengingat ia yang selalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Minho kini harus mencoba membiasakan dirinya untuk melakukan semuanya sendirian.

Namun tak selamanya Sehun bisa menghindari keduanya, karena pagi ini, pagi di mana ia dan juga yang lain akan berangkat ke tempat perkemahan. Minho menghadang langkahnya tepat di depan bus yang akan ia tumpangi.

"Sehunie..."

Sehun tak bisa lagi menghindar, jadi ia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini? Kenapa sulit sekali di hubungi."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" ada sedikit nada berharap di sana, Sehun tak munafik, ia memang masih belum bisa melepaskan bayangan Minho dari pikirannya.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sahabatku, aku takut kalau kau kenapa-napa, karena tak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Harapan Sehun memudar, ia memperbaiki letak ransel di punggungnya dan mendesah kecewa, Minho masih tetap menganggapnya hanya sebagai sahabat. Sepertinya dirinya memang harus benar-benar move on dari Minho. "Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok."

"Apa kau sengaja menghindar dariku?"

Pertanyaan telak dari Minho, namun bukan Oh Sehun namanya kalau ia tidak bisa berkelit. "Tentu saja tidak, bukannya kau yang sulit dihubungi?" Sehun teringat dengan ucapan bibi Choi yang mengatakan kalau Minho jadi jarang berada di rumah sejak memiliki pacar.

Minho meringis, "Maaf." Ucapnya, entah kenapa Minho merasa ada jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dan Sehun, tak biasanya mereka terjebak dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf," ucap Sehun lirih, "Bukan salahmu kalau kau jatuh cinta."

Deg

Minho tertegun saat melihat wajah murung Sehun, apa ini yang dikatakan Jongin, kalau ia yang telah melukai hati Sehun tanpa ia sadari.

"Sekarang bisakah kau minggir, busmu kan bukan bus ini. Ranselku cukup berat dan aku harus mencari tempat dudukku."

"Ah, iya." Minho bergeser kesamping, membiarkan Sehun berjalan melewatinya. "Sehunie, kita masih teman kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau kan temanku," jawab Sehun lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani lagi menoleh pada Minho.

"Maaf..."

Sehun tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian ia memilih naik ke atas bus dan tidak menghiraukan Minho lagi. Sekilas ia dapat melihat kalau Minho melangkah menjauh untuk menghampiri kekasihnya. Sehun menghela napas panjang sebelum berjalan perlahan untuk mencari bangku yang masih kosong.

"Sehunie,"

Sehun menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dan kemudian tersenyum cerah begitu tahu kalau itu adalah Baekhyun. "Baekkie..."

Sehun bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun, "Kau sudah di sini."

Baekhyun nyengir dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bersalah, "Maaf tak bisa duduk denganmu Sehunie."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aish, si Jongdae itu memaksaku untuk duduk bersamanya, kau tau bukan ia sangat pemaksa."

Sehun merengut, "Lau aku duduk di mana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bangku paling belakang sepertinya masih kosong. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu."

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku juga mungkin hanya akan tidur nantinya selama perjalanan." Sehun menepuk pundak Baekhyun sebelum meneruskan langkahnya menuju bagian belakang bus, setelah menaruh ranselnya, iapun duduk di kursi paling belakang itu, tepat di samping jendela. Diam-diam Sehun menghitung jumlah anggota kelompoknya, lengkap delapan orang ditambah dengan beberapa guru dan beberapa orang panitia pelaksana, minus ketua klubnya yang mungkin akan duduk bersama sopir di depan. Sehun merasa rileks, jadi ia akan duduk sendirian di kursi ini, dan ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa adanya gangguan dari siapapun.

Namun sepertinya dugaannya salah karena saat bus itu mau berangkat, Jongin masuk ke dalam bus dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, kenapa kau duduk disini?" protes Sehun wajahnya cemberut melihat Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya dengan serius. "kau tak lihat semua kursi sudah penuh dan hanya disini yang kosong."

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dada Jongin dan mendorong tubuh kekar itu untuk menjaud darinya. "Menjauhlah Kim Jongin." Sehun risih karena Jongin yang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Kau gugup?"

"Tidak." Sehun menyesal menjawab terlalu cepat karena sekarang ia bisa melihat Jongin yang menyeringai padanya. "Jangan menggangguku."

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu kok," balas Jongin santai. Namja itu memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sehunpun memilih untuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Perjalanan ini mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama dan sepertinya akan membosankan bagi Sehun karena adanya Jongin di sampingnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang namja itu, apa ia sudah tertidur?

Sehun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Jongin masih setia memejamkan matanya, diam-diam namja manis itu mengamati penampilan Jongin. kali ini Jongin tidak mengenakan sendal jepit lagi, ia mengenakan sepatu converse berwarna putih yang ia padukan dengan celana jins hitam yang robek robek di bagian lutut, sementara tubuh bagian atasnya terbalut dengan kaos berwarna hitam yang memamerkan lengannya yang berotot. Sungguh, Sehun merasa Jongin seperti bukan anak yang berusia enam belas tahun dengan tampilannya yang seperti itu. pandangan Sehun beralih ke wajah Jongin, entah hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Jongin terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari yang terakhir ia lihat, poninya berantakan dan Sehun rasanya ingin sekali memperbaiki rambut yang tak pernah rapi itu.

"Menikmati pemandangan yang menarik Oh Sehun?" sudut bibir Jongin tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringai menyebalkan bagi Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, namun ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. "Pede sekali, mana ada pemandangan bagus, wajahmu jelek, tidak setampan Minho."

"Benarkah?" Jongin membuka matanya dan Sehun tertegun melihat warna mata Jongin, itu seperti percampuran gradasi ungu dan coklat, sangat indah.

"Jongin, matamu..."

"Kenapa dengan mataku?" Jongin sebenarnya tahu apa maksud Sehun, tapi sedikit berpura-pura tidak apa-apakan? Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sehun ketika melihatnya.

"Sangat indah," tanpa sadar Sehun mengatakannya.

Dan itu sukses membuat senyum Jongin bertambah lebar. "kau menyukainya?"

Sehun mengangguk, dan Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, "Bagiku, kau juga sangat indah, Oh Sehun."

Perlahan namun pasti Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun, diam sebentar menanti reaksi namja itu, namun Sehun tetap diam seperti terhipnotis dan Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian dengan gerakan pelan dan lembut.

Tangan Sehun mencengkeram lengan Jongin dengan erat, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Jongin.

Tangan kanan Jongin merambat ke pinggang Sehun dan menarik tubuh namja manis itu untuk merapat ke tubuhnya, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak ke bokong Sehun dan meremasnya dengan lembut, seirama dengan lumatan lembutnya di bibir Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya berciuman, hingga Jongin dapat merasakan napas Sehun yang mulai tersengal dan ia pun melepaskan ciumannya, mengecup kening Sehun lalu mengamati wajah cantik yang memerah itu.

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan sendu, "Itu ciuman pertamaku," bisiknya lirih.

"Dan aku sangat senang karena aku yang bisa mengambilnya," balas Jongin. tatapan mereka masih bertemu dan tak sedetikpun Jongin berniat untuk melepaskan tatapannya dari Sehun.

Dengan sedikit kekuatannya, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya, masih dengan tatapan mereka yang masih saling bertemu. "Aku akan membuat perjalanan ini tak akan membosankan untukmu Oh Sehun, aku janji."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun dan menciumnya, awalnya Sehun tak membalas ciumannya namun saat tangan Jongin meremas bokongnya secara refleks ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin dan membalas ciumannya. Tak peduli kalau saat ini mereka masih di dalam bus dan tak hanya mereka yang ada di dalam. Yang Sehun pedulikan hanyalah ia membalas ciuman lembut Jongin dan merasakan remasan tangan Jongin di bokongnya.

"Kau hanya milikku, Oh Sehun, hanya milikku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Backsong : Pablo Alboran – El Beso ( The Kiss )

Ga yakin apa suasana romantisnya dapat, tapi mohon reviewnya ya...

Salam manis KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	3. Chapter 3

PLAY WITH ME

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Minho, Etc

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Werewolf, Human.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, mohon reviewnya lagi ya untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya. And ff ini sebenarnya ga punya chapter yang banyak. Karena ini ff sebenarnya project untuk ff dengan tema fantasy di grup, terus tema untuk cerita selanjutnya sudah ditentuin ma ketua grup, jadi yah dari pada keteteran bikinnya mending di bikin end aja #plakk.

Sejujurnya aku juga rada ga nyangka loh, kalo banyak yang bahas bokong berlemak Sehun di review. Hihihi... karena jujur aku ngetik ini di grup dengan karakter utamanya cewe, waktu kak juju minta dibikin versi kaihun, langsung mikir di ffn aku ubah aja deh dari straight menjadi yaoi n jadilah ff Play With Me di ffn sedikit berbeda dengan aslinya di grup.

No edit.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama bagi Sehun untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi kepadanya dan juga Jongin, hingga saat tangan Jongin hampir menyusup masuk ke dalam kaosnya, Sehun menyadari kesalahannya, namja manis itu terlonjak kaget dari pangkuan Jongin, menyebabkan tautan bibir keduanya terputus dan bokong berlemak Sehun harus merasakan kerasnya lantai bus itu.

"Aduhhh..." Sehun mengerang seraya mengusap bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Jongin tak menyangka gerak refleks Sehun terlalu cepat, hingga ia yang masih dalam mode terlena dengan ciumannya tak sempat menahan tubuh Sehun untuk tidak terjatuh ke lantai."

"Tidak apa-apa dengkulmu, ini sakit tahu," Sehun cemberut, namun tak urung ia menerima uluran tangan Jongin yang ingin membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa ini?" guru yang mendengar keributan di kursi belakang segera menghampiri keduanya, di ikuti oleh pandangan dari seluruh siswa yang ada di dalam bus itu.

"Tidak apa-apa ssaem, Sehun tertidur dan ia bermimpi buruk." Jongin melirik pada Sehun dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Ah, benarkah Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan kaku," sedikit banyak merasa dongkol pada Jongin yang seenaknya mengatakan kalau ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Ya meski sebenarnya ada benarnya juga Jongin mengatakan itu, bukankah ia baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya di dalam bus, itu benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi Sehun karena ia membayangkan kalau ia akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang ia cintai di tempat yang romantis dan pastinya bukan di dalam bus yang tengah melaju seperti ini. Sialan, mata Kim Jongin telah menghipnotisnya hingga mau-maunya ia berciuman dengan si playboy itu. Sehun harus berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sehun bahkan tak menyadari kalau bus mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu, kau masih ingin mengulangi kejadian tadi?" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dalam mimpimu, dasar playboy," Sehun menyikut perut Sehun dengan rusuknya. Berharap Jongin akan merasakan kesakitan, namun yang ia dapatkan malah membuat dahi Sehun berkerut, perut Jongin terasa begitu keras, sialan, selain playboy namja disampingnya ini sepertinya juga rajin berolahraga tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa Sehunie, menikmati sentuhanmu?"

"Kim Jongin sialan," Sehun memajukan bibirnya, kakinya sedikit menghentak saat akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Jongin, memberikan pandangan yang menyegarkan bagi namja tampan itu. Bokong berlemak Sehun terlihat bergerak-gerak seirama dengan langkah kaki Sehun yang menjauh, terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Setelah memastikan tak ada orang lain lagi di bus, Jonginpun keluar dari bus dan langsung menghampiri anggota klubnya yang sudah berkumpul.

"Kita akan mendirikan tenda di dekat sini, satu tenda untuk dua orang."

Sehun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggandengnya. "Aku denganmu saja ya?"

"Ah, oke." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun hanya bisa menyeringai, _'Kita lihat saja nanti baby, kau akan tidur denganku.'_

"Yang sudah menentukan siapa pasangan tidurnya malam ini, segera buat tenda."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, pasangan tidur? kenapa rasanya kalimat yang di katakan Jongin ambigu sekali, ia segera menyenggol pundak Baekhyun dan menanyakan apa maksud dari perkataan Jongin.

"Ah itu..." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Jongin tadi kan bilang satu tenda untuk dua orang, bukankah dua orang itu sama seperti orang yang berpasangan, makanya ia bilang seperti itu." dalam hati Baekhyun meringis, susah juga menjelaskan pada manusia biasa ya. Sehun jelas tidak tahu apa maksud berpasangan menurut kaum mereka, Jongin secara terang-terangan tadi sudah meminta mereka untuk satu tenda dengan mate mereka masing-masing. Beruntung bagi Baekhyun karena saat ini ia belum mendapatkan matenya jadi ia bisa tidur menemani Sehun.

"Bukan begitu caranya cantik, kau akan membuat tendanya roboh kalau tertiup angin."

Sehun dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara dan bibirnya langsung mengerucut, saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, Kim Jongin. "Dasar playboy," Sehun menatap tak suka pada Jongin yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang yeoja yang sedang ia bantu untuk mendirikan tenda.

"Kau lihat apa Sehunie, ayo bantu aku mendirikan tenda.'

"Ah, iya." Niatnya sih memang ingin membantu tapi Sehun baru ingat, ia kan tidak pernah belajar cara mendirikan tenda. "Baekkie, aku belum pernah melakukan ini."

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya, "Aku juga tidak bisa, lalu bagaimana ini?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berharap ada satu orang yang sedang menganggur dan bisa menolong mereka. Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah Jongin yang sedang merayu seorang namja manis di ujung lapangan sana. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi kenapa ia harus melihat namja playboy itu merayu orang sih.

"Dasar playboy," gerutu Sehun.

"Siapa?"

"Itu, Jongin."

"Ah..." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sehun. Di sana ia melihat Jongin yang sedang bercanda sambil memeluk tubuh seseorang. Tunggu, bukankah itu beta dari pack mereka, orang yang sangat akrab dengan Jongin. "Itu bukan kekasihnya."

"Tentu saja ia tidak punya kekasih tetap, ia kan playboy," Sehun mencibir, seraya mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. "Sepertinya semua orang sedang sibuk dengan tenda masing-masing. Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? aku tidak bisa tidur di luar."

Baekhyun mencoba sekali lagi menatap Jongin dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat. Berhasil, Jongin kini menoleh ke arahnya dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri. Namun sepertinya Jongin kalah cepat, karena sudah ada orang lain yang lebih dulu menyapa.

"Butuh bantuan Sehunie?"

Sehun menatap dengan canggung pada Minho. Namja itu entah bagaimana caranya, kini sudah ada di dekatnya dan menawarkan bantuan. Sehun menoleh ke seberang lapangan ke arah tenda kelompok Minho didirikan. "Kelompokmu sudah selesai mendirikan tenda?"

"Belum sih," Minho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku bisa melakukannya nanti, tadi aku melihat kau terlihat kebingungan, makanya aku kemari. Ayo aku bantu."

"Aku harap kau masih ingat dengan peraturan di klub kita wakil ketua, di larang untuk membantu anggota kelompok lain, bahkan meskipun itu saudara ataupun kekasihmu."

Ucapan bernada dingin itu sukses membuat gerakan tangan Minho yang ingin meraih tangan Sehun langsung terhenti. Ia kembali menurunkan tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya. "Jongin..."

"Kembalilah ke kelompokmu, ku rasa aku masih bisa mengurus kelompokmu sendiri."

Minho menatap pada Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pergilah, Seulgi sepertinya sudah mencarimu." Sehun melihat di ujung lapangan sana, seulgi menatap ke arah mereka.

"Baiklah," dengan berat hati Minho membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Sekali lagi, ia gagal mendekati Sehun. Kenapa Jongin selalu bisa membuatnya menjauh dari Sehun?

"Jadi cantik, kenapa tenda kalian belum juga selesai didirikan?"

"Jangan panggil cantik, lebih baik kau katakan itu pada yeoja yang tadi kau bantu," Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Alis Jongin terangkat satu, "Wah, Sehunie ternyata diam-diam memperhatikanku ya, aku senang sekali."

"Dalam mimpimu, dasar playboy."

"Jangan terus cemberut sayang, kau tak mau aku mencium bibirmu lagi kan?"

"Lagi?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Kau pernah berciuman dengan Jongin?"

"Tidak," Sehun cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Mana mau aku dengan playboy ini, kau lihat sendiri kan, bahkan kita baru datang ke sini dia sudah merayu empat orang."

Jongin tersenyum geli, "Kau jatuh cinta padaku ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku sudah merayu empat orang."

"Diam, playboy." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Jauh-jauh dariku."

"Yakin, lalu bagaimana dengan tenda kalian?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kenapa ia sempat lupa dengan masalah tenda sih. "Ya, kau bantu dulu, setelah itu pergilah."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Jongdae-ya, ayo bantu aku mendirikan tenda untuk princess cantik ini." Ia menoleh pada Jongdae yang sudah selesai mendirikan satu tenda.

"Oke."

Jongin menoleh lagi pada Sehun, "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi princess."

"Aku bukan princess dan jangan merayuku, rayu saja yang lain."

"Kau tidak keberatan? Dari tadi saat aku dekat dengan yang lain, kurasa punggungku akan bolong karena tatapan tajam darimu."

"Yak, aku tidak melakukannya. Kau menyebalkan." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Baekki bantu aku melawan playboy ini."

"Eh, aku..." Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum kaku. Meski saat di sekolah ia di perbolehkan memanggil nama pada Jongin, tapi tetap saja Jongin itu pimpinan mereka, alpha yang harus ia hormati, mana berani Baekhyun melawannya.

"Kau tidak berani?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..."

"Tendanya sudah selesai," Jongdae menyela ucapan mereka.

"Mwo, cepat sekali." Sehun menatap tak percaya.

"Ini sih hal kecil, kami sudah terlalu sering melakukannya." Jongdae membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun nyengir, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo Baekkie, kita taruh ransel dulu ke dalam."

"Tunggu."

Gerakan Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung terhenti, keduanya menoleh pada Jongin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Baekhyun kau tidur dengan Jongdae."

"Eh, kenapa begitu, lalu aku dengan siapa?" Sehun protes.

"Denganku tentu saja."

"Aku tidak mau," Sehun langsung menolak, masih terbayang di benaknya bagaimana Jongin menciumnya di dalam bus, itu hanya karena mereka duduk berdampingan, Jongin menciumnya. Kalau mereka harus tidur bersama juga, bisa bisa Jongin akan melakukan yang lebih lagi.

"Yakin?" Jongin melipat kedua tangannya. "Ini hutan, bukan rumahmu yang nyaman ataupun hotel mewah yang bisa menyediakan segalanya. Ini bukan tempat yang aman Sehuna. Kalau kau jauh dariku, aku tak akan menjamin kau aman."

Baekhyun mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Jongin. Sehun hanyalah manusia biasa dan ia sendiri hanyalah seorang omega yang tentunya juga tak akan bisa melindungi Sehun kalau terjadi sesuatu. Tapi ia juga paham kalau Sehun tak akan mengerti akan hal itu, di sekolah mereka 95% murid dan gurunya adalah werewolf dan mereka semua sudah terbiasa menyembunyikan status mereka hingga murid yang bukan werewolf tidak curiga. Tapi ini di hutan, terdapat banyak makhluk-makhluk yang tak terduga dan Sehun mungkin tak akan aman kalau tak berada di bawah perlindungan sang alpha.

"Kurasa Jongin benar, lagi pula kalau salah satu dari kita ingin pipis saat malam hari aku tak akan berani keluar tenda. Aku takut gelap." Bohong, seorang serigala tak pernah takut akan kegelapan tapi kali ini Baekhyun terpaksa berbohong demi kebaikan Sehun.

Sehun menatap pada Jongin dan juga Baekhyun bergantian, menggigit bibirnya, telihat berpikir sebelum kemudian mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi tidurnya jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

Jongin menyeringai, "Bagaimana ya, padahal aku berencana menjadikanmu bantal guling malam ini."

"Jongiiiiiinnn..."

"Iya-iya, cepat bereskan ranselmu sana," Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun ke dalam tenda sebelum menoleh pada Jongdae dan Baekhyun. "Awasi Minho setelah ini," bisiknya lirih.

"Eh, ada apa dengannya alpha?"

"Sepertinya Seulgi lepas kendali dan secara tak sengaja mengubah Minho menjadi werewolf, aku bisa merasakannya. Dan..." tatapan Jongin terlihat lebih serius. "Malam ini bulan purnama dan dia akan melakukan perubahan pertamanya. Aku hanya takut dia akan melukai Sehun."

"Kami mengerti, tapi apa hubungan perubahan ini dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa kau bodoh, Minho menyukai Sehun dan kurasa serigalanya juga, karena itulah kita harus melindungi Sehun, aku sudah mengatakan hal ini pada yang lain."

"Apa Seulgi mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kau pikir apa lagi yang bisa membuat dia lepas kendali?" Jongin balas bertanya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun yang baru keluar dari tendanya.

"Tak ada, aku hanya mengatakan kalau acara akan kita tunda hingga besok," jawab Jongin. ya, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan acara game yang harusnya mereka lakukan sore ini, tapi mengingat Minho yang kemungkinan akan lepas kendali dan melakukan perubahan pertamanya, Jongin lebih memilih menundanya.

"Ah, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kau dan Baekhyun bisa membantu yang lain memasak, aku dan Jongdae akan mencari kayu bakar."

Pandangan Sehun terarah ke hutan lebat, "Kalian yakin? Hutannya lebat sekali."

"Tak akan terjadi sesuatu kok, kalian cepatlah berkumpul dengan yang lain." Pandangan Jongin lurus ke seberang lapangan, mata tajamnya dapat melihat Minho yang tampak gelisah di sana. _'Sudah di_ _mulai'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Temui aku di hutan belakang tendamu_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Minho padanya. Mau apa Minho memintanya bertemu malam hari seperti ini?

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia baru saja selesai membereskan tempat makan mereka saat melihat Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya saat menatap handphone.

"Ah tidak apa," Sehun memasukkan handphonenya ke saku jaket. "Aku hanya agak mengantuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling dan menemukan orang yang ia cari tengah berbicara berdua dengan beta di ujung sana. "Tapi Jongin sepertinya sedang sibuk, kau mau aku temani?"

"Ish, si playboy itu," geram Sehun. ia bangkit dari duduknya di atas potongan kayu dan kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan kaki dihentakkan.

"Sehuna, kau mau ku temani?" tawar Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, teringat dengan isi pesan dari Minho tadi. "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, lagi pula aku ingin langsung tidur."

"Oh, kalau begitu baiklah." Baekhyun sama sekali tampak tak curiga jadi Sehun mempercepat langkahnya dan menyelinap diam-diam memasuki kawasan hutan.

Kegelapan yang menyapa pandangan Sehun dan juga bayangan pohon-pohon besar membuat langkah Sehun terlihat ragu. "Minho?" ia memanggil pelan.

Terdengar suara gemerisik kaki orang berjalan di susul bunyi ranting yang patah karena terinjak.

"Minho." Sehun memanggil sekali lagi.

"Sehun," Minho muncul dari sebalik pohon besar. Namja tampan itu mendongak ke atas menatap pada bulan yang tertutup awan hitam. Sepertinya akan hujan, jadi ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Sehun dan kemudian menarik lengan Sehun.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Diam-diam Sehun merasa menyesal telah menemui Minho, karena kini namja itu membawanya makin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, beberapa kali langkah Sehun harus tersandung akar pohon dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh andai saja Minho tidak dengan sigap menahannya.

"Minho," Sehun menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar hingga pegangan Minho terlepas. Namja manis itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap tajam pada Minho. "Kenapa kau bawa aku kemari?"

"Kita butuh bicara Sehun."

"Tapi tidak perlu membawaku ke tengah hutan juga kan, kita bisa bicara di lapangan tadi."

"Tidak bisa, selama ada Jongin di sana, ia akan menjauhkanmu dariku."

"Kenapa Jongin harus melakukannya?" Sehun mendekap tubuhnya sendiri ketika merasakan angin berhembus dengan kencang, membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Di atas sana, perlahan awan hitam yang semula menutupi cahaya bulan perlahan mulai menjauh terbawa angin, hingga samar-samar cahaya bulan mulai menerangi hutan dan membuat Sehun menyadari kalau kini ia benar-benar berada ditengah hutan dan tak tahu arah menuju jalan pulang. "Jongin hanya melakukan hal yang harus ia lakukan sebagai ketua. Sekarang ayo kita kembali, aku akan bicara pada Jongin supaya memperbolehkan aku bicara denganmu."

Minho menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Kau mencintai Jongin?"

"Apa?" Sehun terlihat bingung sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia balas menatap pada Minho. Sehun tak bohong kalau di satu sisi ia merasa kalau ia merindukan dirinya, tapi cinta? Mungkin Sehun masih merasakannya, tapi sisi hatinya yang lain mengatakan tidak. Sehun menyadari kenapa ia merasa hal seperti itu, Minho sudah menyakitinya, meski mungkin hal itu tidak disadari oleh Minho, tapi Sehun sudah merasakan sakit dan ia tidak menyukai kenyataan itu. Meski Minho mengatakan kalau ia tetaplah sahabatnya, tetap saja rasanya ada yang berubah. Sehun kini yakin kalau ia tidak menyukai Minho lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku? Kuhabiskan banyak wakutku denganmu dari pada orang lain. Kita telah banyak melewati waktu bermain dan mengobrol bersama, tapi kenapa kita tak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Minho menghela napas, "Entahlah, mungkin karena kita terbiasa bersama sepanjang hari, jadi aku menganggap kalau itu hal yang biasa. Paling tidak itulah yang terjadi padaku. Dan aku tak harus khawatir kalau kau akan pergi dariku karena kau mencintaiku."

 _Itu sebelum kau punya kekasih dan Jongin datang dikehidupanku._

"Yeah, itu karena kau tidak menganggapku sebagai orang yang pantas kau cintai. Kau melihat orang lain lebih sempurna untukmu."

"Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah, karena aku tak tahu kalau akan terasa menyakitkan bagiku melihat kau dekat dengan namja lain. Kau membuatku menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan terhadapmu."

"Kau tahu, tadinya aku berpikir kalau kau akan menjadi kekasihku dan kemudian melakukan ciuman pertama denganku, tapi ternyata tidak, aku malah melakukannya dengan orang lain." Sehun bertanya-tanya di dalam hati kenapa ia bisa mengatakan itu semua dengan gampang, apa memang sudah tak ada lagi kepingan hatinya untuk Minho?

"Semua sudah terjadi, jadi kau berciuman dengan Jongin?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jadi kau mencintainya?"

"Kalau ya memangnya kenapa?"

Minho melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehun dan sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? kau tidak akan menciumku kan?"

"Menurutmu?" Minho makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun.

"Yak, Choi Minho." Sehun melangkah mundur dan kemudian menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada sebatang pohon besar yang menghalanginya. Ia terjebak dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sementara itu di tempat perkemahan, Jongin yang tidak mencium aroma tubuh Sehun segera menjauh dari betanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan yang lain. "Di mana Sehun?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Dia bilang kalau dia kembali ke tenda, alpha." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kau tidak menemaninya?"

"Sehun bilang ia ingin sendiri, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mencium aroma tubuhnya," Jongin mendongak sejenak, "Shit, aku juga tidak mencium keberadaan Minho. Semua anggota, berpencar dan cari Sehun sekarang."

Tak ada bantahan, bahkan dari para guru yang ada di sana, mereka semua bergegas mencari Sehun sesuai perintah alpha mereka.

"Sehuna, ku mohon, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu." Jongin memejamkan matanya dan ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, dan warna matanya sudah berubah. "Aku masih bisa mencium jejak sisa aromanya, dia belum pergi lama. Sehuna, bertahanlah." Dan dengan itu, Jongin melesat pergi setelah sekali lagi menatap ke arah bulan. Sudah hampir tiba waktunya bagi Minho untuk berubah dan Jongin harap ia tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya hingga bibir Minho meleset ke pipinya, sedetik kemudian Minho mundur dan tersenyum menatap pada Sehun dengan tatapan terluka. "Sepertinya aku memang sudah terlambat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena kau tidak ingin ku cium. Aku jelas telah terlambat untuk memilikimu."

"Kau sudah punya Seulgi, lebih baik jangan sia-siakan dia, dia sepertinya tulus mencintaimu."

Minho tersenyum pahit, "Meskipun dia adalah orang yang telah mengubahku?"

"Aku tak tahu mengubah seperti apa yang kau maksud, tapi aku lihat kau bahagia bersamanya."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku rupanya."

"Kau tau benar seperti apa aku," jawab Sehun.

Minho mengangguk, namun setelah itu ia mendadak mengerang dan memegang kepalanya.

"Minho kau kenapa?" Sehun ingin melangkah mendekat, namun Minho lebih dulu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Larilah Sehun, menjauh dariku."

"Tapi..." Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat ia melihat Minho mendongak untuk menatapnya. Ada taring yang mencuat dari sela-sela bibirnya. dan tubuh Sehun gemetar melihatnya.

"Menjauh Sehun... sekarang..."

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sehun berbalik dan kemudian berlari ke arah yang ia sendiri tak tahu. Di belakang sana, terdengar erangan dari Minho yang semakin menjadi, suara gemeratak tulang di iringi jeritan dan kemudian auman khas serigala. Sehun terjatuh saat kakinya tersandung, ia baru ingin berdiri saat merasakan sesuatu yang melompat dan mendekat ke arahnya. Sehun menoleh dan matanya terbelalak melihat seekor serigala berbulu hitam membuka mulut dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Hiks... jangan bunuh aku, tolong..."

Grrrr...

"Toloooonnggg..." Sehun berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya saat serigala itu melompat ke arahnya.

"Sial.."

Bughhh

Brakkk

Sehun membuka matanya dan menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, melihat di depannya berdiri serigala yang amat besar, jauh lebih besar dari serigala yang pertama tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Bulunya yang berwarna gold tampak begitu indah.

Grrrrrrr...

Serigala itu menggeram dan pandangan Sehun jatuh ke depan sana, dan napasnya tersentak saat ia melihat serigala itu terkapar di bawah sebatang pohon besar. Perlahan serigala itu berubah menjadi sesosok tubuh yang Sehun kenal. Itu Minho.

"Minho."

Satu kejutan lagi untuk Sehun, ia melihat Seulgi yang entah datang dari arah mana kini tiba di hadapan Minho dan memeluknya. Seulgi menatap lurus ke depan tepatnya ke arah serigala besar yang melindungi Sehun, menunduk hormat lalu kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh Minho dan berlalu pergi.

Serigala besar itu berbalik, menatap Sehun yang masih terduduk di tanah.

' _Dasar bodoh'_

Tubuh Sehun tersentak, ia seperti mendengar suara Jongin di dalam kepalanya. "Jongin..."

' _Kenapa kau tetap pergi walau kau sudah tahu kalau tempat ini tidak aman?'_

"Jongin, kau di mana, ada serigala besar sedang menatapku sekarang, aku takut."

'Ini aku bodoh...'

Sekali lagi Sehun tersentak, "Kau Jongin?"

Serigala itu menggeram, berjalan melewati Sehun menuju sebatang pohon besar. Sehun berbalik untuk melihat serigala itu yang ternyata bersembunyi di balik pohon itu dan tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali terkejut saat sosok Jonginlah yang keluar dari balik pohon itu. "Kau... serigala tadi..."

"Yeah, itu aku." Jongin melangkah dengan tenang menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sehun rasanya tak bisa percaya dengan mudah apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku manusia serigala."

"Lalu Minho...?"

"Ya, dia juga..."

"Tapi..."

"Ku rasa dia tidak memberitahumu ya, tapi kekasihnya sudah mengubahnya menjadi sama seperti kami."

"Kami?"

"Ya, aku, Minho, Baekhyun, Seulgi dan seluruh orang yang ikut perkemahan ini, tidak termasuk dirimu tentunya."

"Apa..." Sehun melangkah mundur terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui.

"Kau takut?"

Sehun menatap mata Jongin, anehnya ia tidak merasakan rasa takut, hanya ada rasa terkejut di sana. "Tidak."

"Bagus,"Jongin menyeringai. "Karena aku tidak mau membuat lunaku ketakutan."

"Luna?" sedikit banyak Sehun pernah membaca hal tentang manusia serigala dan fakta bahwa Jongin baru saja menyebutnya luna, membuatnya kembali terkejut. "Aku Luna darimu?"

Jongin mengangguk kalem, "Aku alpha dan kau jelas akan menjadi lunaku?"

"Apa ini caramu untuk menaklukkan orang lain, dengan menyebut mereka calon luna? Aku tidak mau menjadi pasangan dari namja playboy sepertimu."

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, kau memang lunaku."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi lunamu. Kau playboy dan pastinya nanti akan meninggalkanku."

"Dan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku untuk memiliku dengan segala aset yang menggiurkan milikmu? Tidak sayang, aku lebih rela tidak bersentuhan dengan orang lain dari pada harus menjauh darimu." Jongin melangkah mendekat.

Dan seperti dejavu, Sehun kembali melangkah mundur dan kali ini lagi-lagi kali ini tubuhnya terhalang sebatang pohon besar.

Jongin mengurung tubuh Sehun di sana dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di sebelah telinga Sehun. sementara tangan kirinya mengelus pipi kiri Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu Sehuna, sejak pertama kali kau melangkahkan kakimu di sekolah dan aku sengaja bersikap seperti itu agar kau melihat ke arahku."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Ya, harus ku akui."

"Kau playboy."

"Demi mendapatkan perhatianmu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Terima kasih dan aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan sentuh aku, menjauhlah dariku."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau jelas-jelas menikmati waktumu ketika berdekatan denganku."

"Kau..."

Sehun mengayunkan kakinya, berniat menendang Jongin, namun dengan sigap Jongin menahan pergelangan kakinya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menyusup masuk ke balik jaket Sehun, membelai perutnya dan kemudian tangan itu menyusup masuk ke dalam celana training yang dipakai Sehun, membelai kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Ahhh... Jongin..."

Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin yang masih mengusap-usap kejantanannya di dalam sana.

"Jangan menolakku lagi Sehuna." Dan Jongin kemudian mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun merasa tubuhnya melemah dan ia melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Jongin dan memilih untuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum miring ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Siap untuk ke tahap selanjutnya, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Satu chap lagi end. Mohon reviewnya ya...

Salam sayang KaiHun Hardshipper.

KaiHun Lovea.


	4. Chapter 4

PLAY WITH ME

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Minho, Etc

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Werewolf, Human.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah kasih review, follow n favoritin nih ff. Sedikit penjelasan ya, ff ini aku buat untuk project yang dibikin di grup pribadi aku n teman-teman yang lain. Disana bukan cast KaiHun yang aku pake tapi murni khayalan dalam artian para tokohnya ga di ambil dari karakter apapun. tapi karena ada permintaan dari kakak tersayang yang minta di bikinin menjadi versi KaiHun, jadilh aku publish disini dengan nama tokoh yang aku ubah menjadi kaihun. Nah, di grup para anggota termasuk pengurusnya memang semuanya pada bikin paling panjang 4 chapter untuk tema fantasy, termasuk ff aku ini. Makanya ff ini ga panjang dan end hanya sampai jongin klaim Sehun. maaf kalau mengecewakan, karena aku juga ga bisa janjiin sequel karena ga yakin bisa ngetik di sela-sela kesibukan dunia real.

Typo bertebaran

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum miring ketika ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Siap untuk ke tahap selanjutnya, Oh Sehun?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin tersenyum miring, "Kau tau maksudku, Oh Sehun."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang semula melingkar di leher Jongin, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. "Aku tidak mau."

"Oh ya?"

"Sekarang lebih baik kau bawa aku kembali ke tenda."

"Kau ingin aku melakukan di dalam tenda?" Jongin menarik keluar tangannya dari dalam celana Sehun dan memilih untuk melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kim Jongin..."

"Boleh aku katakan satu hal padamu Sehuna?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku bisa merobohkan tenda dalam satu detik, kalau kita melakukan di dalam sana."

"Jongin... bukankah sudah aku katakan aku tidak mau." Membayangkan ia melakukan mating dengan Jongin, entah kenapa membuat Sehun merasa takut, bagaimana kalau Jongin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serigala dan merobek lehernya dengan moncongnya itu atau yang lebih parah, ia akan menghancurkan holenya?

"Aku tak semengerikan itu Sehuna..."

Sehun menggeram, ia menatap Jongin dengan sengit, "Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Untuk saat ini jawabannya adalah ya."

"Apa aku harus berterima kasih? Kau membuatku tak perlu lagi mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Sekarang antar aku pulang, aku tak mau di sini. Kalau kau tak mau mengantarku, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Silahkan saja kalau kau ingin tubuh seksimu itu di mangsa oleh serigala yang lain. Ah, ku rasa mereka akan sangat senang menyantapmu, apalagi begitu melihat bokong berlemakmu itu."

"Jongiiiinnn..." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin pulang?" kali ini Jongin terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Aku..." menatap mata Silver keunguan milik Jongin entah kenapa membuat hati Sehun menjadi ragu. "Aku... tak tahu."

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Jongin maju semakin merapat di tubuh Sehun, hingga tubuh Sehun makin terhimpit di batang pohon di belakangnya.

Sehun hampir kehilangan fokus saat merasakan dada bidang Jongin menghimpit dadanya dan lengannya yang berotot itu kini sudah melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Jongin mundur satu langkah, melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun dan secara tiba-tiba ia melepas kaos yang di pakainya. Sehun dapat melihat dada bidang dan berotot milik Jongin, ada tatto berbentuk simbol rumit di dada kirinya, juga perutnya yang kotak-kotak itu. Jongin melempar kaos itu ke tanah dan kembali menatap Sehun dengan intens.

Sehun merasakan rasa ketertarikan yang luar biasa pada tubuh Jongin, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan ia begitu ingin menyentuh perut Jongin. Namun rasa gengsi masih membuatnya bisa bertahan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan itu.

"Lakukan saja," ucap Jongin dengan suara parau.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun setengah berbisik.

"Kau ingin menyentuhnya kan?" Jongin meraih tangan Sehun yang lembut dan meletakkannya di perutnya yang keras.

Jantung Sehun makin berdetak kencang, dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, Sehun mendadak merasa suasana berubah menjadi lebih intim dan panas. "Jongin..."

"Aku milikmu Sehuna dan kau milikku."

"Ini gila, kita bahkan belum cukup umur," Sehun mati-matian berusaha mempertahankan pikirannya agar tetap jernih.

"Di dunia serigala, kau sudah sangat cukup umur Sehuna, lagi pula kau juga punya tubuh yang tak sesuai dengan umurmu, kau tahu, kau punya bokong berlemak yang..."

Plakkk

Sehun menampar Jongin menggunakan tangannya yang tidak menyentuh abs Jongin. "Jangan menghinaku."

Tamparan itu tidak keras dan Jongin tahu kalau Sehun tidak berniat untuk menyakitinya. Jadi ia hanya menyeringai, "Aku berkata yang sebenarnya Sehuna, tubuhmu sudah sangat matang dan menggiurkan."

"Jadi karena itu kau mengincarku untuk menjadi lunamu?"

"Tidak," Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melepaskan jaket yang di pakai Sehun, melemparnya ke atas tanah dan kemudian merobek kaos yang dipakai namja manis itu hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang mulus dan juga montok.

"Jongin..."

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu kenapa aku memilihmu Sehuna," tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sehun untuk bicara, Jongin memiringkan kepala Sehun hingga lehernya terekspos dengan jelas.

Dan sedetik kemudian jeritan Sehun terdengar, taring Jongin telah mengoyak kulit lehernya hingga terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Sehun merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, namun sedetik setetelah Jongin menyesap darahnya, rasa panas perlahan menjalar dari ujung jari kakinya dan terus naik ke seluruh tubuh dan kemudian berkumpul di bagian paling sensitifnya, menimbulkan perasaan tak nyaman. Kejantanan Sehun ereksi hanya karena hisapan Jongin di lehernya.

Jongin melepaskan hisapannya di leher Sehun, ia menjilat bekas gigitannya dan kemudian kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap Sehun yang masih terengah-engah karena perbuatannya itu.

"Perhatikan dadamu Sehuna," bisik Jongin.

Sehun menunduk dan sesaat ia tertegun, melihat dada kirinya yang tadinya mulus kini sudah terdapat tanda yang sama dengan yang ada di dada kiri Jongin. "Ini..."

"Kalau kau hanya seorang manusia biasa, kau akan mati karena gigitanku. Dan tak akan mendapat tanda itu. Tapi karena kau adalah pasanganku yang sudah di pilihkan moon goddes untukku , kau tidak mati dan tanda itu muncul dengan sendirinya."

"Kau kurang ajar, kenapa kau memilihku un... mmmpphhh..." mata Sehun terbelalak, Jongin menciumnya. Sehun ingin memberontak, tapi Jongin menahan tangannya, dan mulutnya mencecap seluruh isi mulut Sehun, lidahnya dengan lihai bermain-main di dalam kehangatan mulut Sehun. ketika Jongin menghisap bibir bawahnya, seluruh amarah Sehun hilang, dan tergantikan dengan hasratnya yang membuncah.

Merasakan tak ada perlawanan lagi dari Sehun, Jongin melepaskan cekalan tangannya dan Sehun yang merasa tangannya sudah bebas langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan membalas ciumannya. Sehun dapat merasakan Jongin yang tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Ummhhh..." Sehun melenguh dalam ciumannya kala tangan Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik celana trainingnya dan langsung menangkup bokongnya yang berisi, meremasnya dengan keras.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, napasnya memburu saat ia menatap pada Jongin yang masih setia meremas remas bokongnya. Tangan Sehun masih di leher Jongin dan kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Aku takut..." bisik Sehun lirih.

Jongin menjilat bibir Sehun sebelum kemudian ia balas berbisik. "Aku menginginkanmu, dan kau tidak perlu takut, aku alphamu dan aku akan melindungimu. Kau tak akan terluka karenaku Sehuna, aku mencintaimu."

"Jongin..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat lagi-lagi Jongin menciumnya, kali ini lebih panas dan kasar. Puas dengan bibir Sehun, ciuman Jongin turun ke lehernya, menjilati sepanjang sisi leher Sehun yang mulus, menggigitnya dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan kuat. Sehun mengerang dan ia makin mendongakkan kepalanya, membebaskan Jongin untuk membuat karya yang lebih banyak di lehernya.

Sesaat Jongin berhenti untuk melepaskan kaos Sehun yang sudah robek dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Jongin." Sehun kembali mengerang saat Jongin menciumi lengannya.

Jongin yang tak tahan mendengar erangan Sehun, segera membungkam bibir merah membengkak itu dengan ciuman yang dalam dan langsung di balas oleh Sehun. Tangan Jongin kembali menyusup ke celana yang dipakai Sehun, menariknya turun hingga bokong dan juga kejantanannya terekspos. Perlahan tangan Jongin kembali naik ke atas dan meremas dengan kasar dada montok Sehun.

"Ternyata tak hanya bokongmu yang berlemak Sehuna, tapi dadamu juga..." Jongin yang sudah melepas ciumannya di bibir Sehun, langsung melahap salah satu nipple Sehun, menggigitnya dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan kuat, sesekali ia menarinya seakan menginginkan nipple Sehun untuk lepas dan hal ini membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan desahannya. Kakinya gemetar merasakan perasaan nikmat yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

"Ahhh... Jongiiinnn..."

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya, mengecup tanda mate yang ada di dada Sehun dan kemudian berganti menyesap nipple sebelah kanan Sehun yang belum tersentuh.

Sehun membusungkan dadanya membiarkan Jongin menyusu dengan bebas di dadanya sementara tangannya tak henti meremas lembut pundak kekar Jongin. Mulut Jongin menyesap dada berisi Sehun, menjilat nipplenya dan kemudian menghisapnya dengan keras.

"Akhhh..." Sehun menjerit tertahan dan secara otomatis tangannya mencengkeram pundak Jongin dengan kuat saat namja itu menggigit nipplenya dengan keras. Jongin tak menghiraukan jeritan Sehun, ia tetap menghisap, menjilat, menggigit kedua nipple Sehun bergantian.

Tubuh Sehun menggelinjang saat Jongin dengan nakal meniup kedua nipplenya. Kejantanan Sehun semakin mengeras dan ia dapat merasakan kejantanan Jongin juga semakin mengeras di pahanya. Lidah Jongin turun ke perut datarnya, menjilatinya hingga menimbulkan jejak basah dan kemudian menggigitnya, menimbulkan tanda-tanda kemerahan di perut putih Sehun.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendesah lembut saat Jongin menjilati pusarnya.

Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk menarik lepas celana Sehun yang masih tersangkut di pahanya. Ia membuka lebar paha Sehun dan kemudian menciuminya dengan lembut. Tangannya meraih kejantanan mungil Sehun dan mengocoknya perlahan. "Kau begitu cantik, Sehuna..."

"Ahhh..." Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya terus mendesah, merasakan Jongin yang menggigit dan menyesap pahanya. Puas dengan paha Sehun, Jongin mengecup kejantanan Sehun dan mengulumnya dengan lembut.

Desahan Sehun semakin keras terdengar di tengah hutan yang sepi itu, dan Sehun merasa sedikit malu mendengar desahannya sendiri. Hingga ia menarik paksa kepala Jongin, dan kejantanannya terlepas dari kuluman Jongin. "Jonginie, aku..."

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun sekilas, sebelum dengan tiba-tiba ia membalik tubuh Sehun dan pantat penuh lemaknya itu tepat menghadap wajahnya. "Bokongmu memang yang terbaik, sayang."

Jongin meremas kuat bokong Sehun, kemudian menamparnya hingga bokong Sehun memerah karenanya.

"Jongin..." rintih Sehun pelan, merasakan bokongnya panas karena tamparan Jongin.

Jongin bergumam pelan sebelum mencium bokong Sehun, menjilat jejak kemerahan di sana, menggigitnya dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan kuat. Menambah jumlah kissmark yang ia buat di tubuh Sehun. Jongin membuka lebar belahan bokong Sehun dan menjilat hole kemerahan miliknya. Hanya sebentar karena setelah itu ia kembali menggigiti bokong kenyal Sehun dengan kuat, hingga Sehun menjerit merasakan sakit dan Jongin akan menenangkannya dengan hisapan lembut di bekas gigitannya.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan seluruh karyanya yang memenuhi setiap bagian bokong berlemak Sehun. Ia tersenyum, merasa puas dengan semua karyanya itu. Perlahan Jongin berdiri sejajar dengan Sehun, melepaskan celana miliknya sendiri hingga kini ia sama telanjangnya dengan Sehun.

"Sayang..."

Sehun menoleh ke samping dan Jongin langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Sementara jemari Jongin menyusup ke depan dan kembali mengocok kuat kejantanan tegang milik Sehun.

"Ahhh... Jongin..." Sehun mendesah lirih saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku akan menandaimu sekarang, bersiaplah." Bisik Jongin. "Tetap pandang ke depan dan jangan menoleh ke belakang."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menuruti apa yang di katakan Jongin. tak ada gerakan apapun di belakangnya dan Sehun sedikit banyak merasa penasaran. Tapi rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi rasa takut saat sesuatu yang berbulu mengurung tubuhnya, itu kaki depan serigala Jongin. dan Sehun hampir menjerit, namun ia menahannya karena Jongin telah memintanya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Sehun menunduk, matanya terpejam saat merasakan bulu-bulu lembut mengelitik punggung telanjangnya, ada sesuatu yang melebarkan kakinya. Dan sesaat kemudian Sehun menjerit sekencang yang ia bisa saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras, besar dan panjang menerobos holenya tanpa peringatan, lehernya di gigit dan mata Sehun berkunang-kunang merasakan darah merembes keluar dari holenya membasahi pahanya dan juga darahnya dihisap lewat lehernya yang terluka karena gigitan.

"Akhh... Jongin..." Sehun merintih, kakinya lemas merasakan perasaan sakit, namun tubuh kuat serigala Jongin menopangnya hingga Sehun tidak sampai jatuh berlutut di tanah.

Ketika merasakan Sehun sudah lebih tenang, serigala Jongin kembali mendesak dan memulai gerakan pelan, memancing gairah Sehun yang sempat padam. Sehun kembali menjerit, namun tidak seperti yang pertama, kali ini ia menjerit karena serigala Jongin tepat mengenai titik spotnya.

"Jongin..." Sehun mendongak dan membiarkan serigala Jongin menghujam tubuhnya dengan kuat. Tak lama kemudian terjangan orgasme menghampiri Sehun di ikuti oleh serigala Jongin. Tubuh Sehun ambruk ke tanah, matanya terpejam karena kelelahan. Dan saat akhirnya Sehun membuka mata, bukan sosok serigala berbulu gold lagi yang ia lihat tapi sesosok tampan yang menjulang di atas tubuhnya.

"Jongin..."

"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" wajah Jongin terlihat begitu cemas.

"Kau melukaiku," gumam Sehun.

"Eohh..."

"Dengan milikmu yang sangat besar itu."

Jongin menyeringai, ia mencium pundak Sehun sebelum kemudian membopong tubuh Sehun menuju sebuah pohon yang tumbang dan mendudukkan tubuh Sehun yang telanjang di sana.

"Akhh..." Sehun meringis merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di holenya.

"Sebentar," gumam Jongin, ia berlutut di hadapan Sehun, membuka lebar paha Sehun dan menyurukkan kepalanya di sana.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan, akhh..." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat lidah Jongin menjilati darah yang masih sedikit mengalir di holenya sebelum kemudian menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Jongin..."

"Masih sakit?"

"Umm..." Sehun menunjuk ke arah lehernya yang terluka.

"Maaf... aku tak bisa menahannya, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau proses mating akan semenyakitkan itu." Jongin menjilati leher Sehun yang terluka hingga luka itu hilang tak berbekas.

"Apa aku matemu sekarang?"

"Ya, apa kau suka?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, kau membuatku terluka," Jongin pura-pura sedih.

"Kau playboy."

"Tidak lagi sayangku..." Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aahhh..." Keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat kejantanan mereka bersentuhan.

Jongin menatap wajah sayu Sehun, menjilat bibirnya sebelum kemudian berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Mau melanjutkan denganku?"

"Kalau aku menolak, kau pasti akan tetap melakukannya," balas Sehun, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum miring, "Kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Tidak," Sehun itu gengsinya terlalu tinggi dan Jongin mengetahuinya dengan sangat jelas.

"Benarkah?" jemari Jongin meremas dengan lembut bokong berlemak Sehun.

"Ah... iya..."

"Yakin?"

"Ummm.." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin saat merasakan satu jari Jongin mengelus bagian luar holenya.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau mencintaiku?" Jongin menunduk untuk mencium nipple Sehun.

"Ah, iya..."

"Iya apa Sehun?" tangan Jongin meremas kuat bokong Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

"Good..." Jongin mencium bibir Sehun, mengangkat bokong namja manis itu dan kemudian menghentaknya dengan kuat hingga kejantanannya melesak masuk ke dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun menjerit lagi dan tak sengaja menggigit bibir Jongin hingga berdarah. "Kau..." ucapnya dengan napas tersengal.

"Apa?"

"Milikmu itu besar bodoh, dan rasanya menyakitkan saat kau memasuki seperti itu..."

"Tapi kau menyukai milikku yang besar ini kan?" Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun lagi. "Saat kau ingin orgasme gigit leherku."

"Kenapa aku harus menggigitmu?"

"Proses mating tak akan sempurna sebelum aku memberikan darahku padamu."

"Tapi... aku kan bukan makhluk sepertimu."

"Lakukan saja Kim Sehun." Jongin mencengkeram pantat Sehun dan kemudian menaik turunkan tubuh namja cantik itu dengan cepat hingga tubuh Sehun tersentak-sentak.

Sehun membelitkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin, sementara ia membiarkan Jongin menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Jongin menghentakkan tubuh Sehun lebih kuat lagi, hingga kejantanannya semakin melesak masuk ke dalam hole Sehun dan Sehun mengerang dengan keras saat Jongin dengan sengaja memutar kejantanannya di dalam sana. Sehun merasa spotnya sudah membengkak di dalam sana karena tumbukan kejantanan Jongin yang begitu kuat dan terus menerus.

"Ahhh... Jongin..." Sehun mencium leher Jongin yang berkeringat dan kemudian menggigitnya. Saat ia menyesap darah Jongin, orgasmenya mengalir dengan deras membasahi perutnya dan juga perut Jongin.

Jongin sendiri terus menggerakkan tubuh Sehun dengan kuat, mengejar puncak yang sudah semakin dekat dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik kepala Sehun dari lehernya, mencium bibir Sehun yang masih berlumuran darahnya. Melumat dengan ganas sementara kejantanannya menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya, memenuhi hole Sehun dan sebagian yang tak tertampung merembes keluar dari sela-sela milikny yang masih tertanam di dalam hole Sehun membasahi paha dalam Sehun dan kemudian mengenangi batang pohon yang menjadi tempat mereka duduk.

"Aku lelah..." Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, setelah ini kita akan kembali ke tenda."

"Mereka pasti tengah mencari kita."

"Tidak..."

"Eoh, kenapa?"

"Kurasa jeritanmu tadi sudah menjadi tanda bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan hutan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan dan tak ada seorangpun anggota pack yang berani mendekat saat tahu kalau alpha dan luna mereka sedang bercinta."

Wajah Sehun memerah begitu membayangkan kalau seluruh orang yang ada di tenda mengetahui perbuatan mereka, ia malu.

"Jongin... antar aku pulang..."

"Tak jadi ke tenda?"

"Tidak, aku malu..."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, kenapa harus malu, mereka pasti maklum kalau alphanya sedang mengklaim luna mereka."

"Yak, itu karena kau playboy makanya kau merasa tidak malu."

"Tapi kau mencintai aku yang playboy ini kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, sayang sekali sepertinya anak kita tidak akan merasakan kasih sayang yang utuh karena ibunya tidak mencintai ayahnya."

"Ehhh..." tangan Sehun secara refleks menyentuh perutnya. "Apa ada bayi di sini? Ah, maafkan aku... aku mencintai ayahmu, anakku... yang tadi hanya bercanda."

"Hahahaha..."

Jongin tak kuasa menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Akhirnya kau mengakuinya."

"Kau menjebakku?" Sehun menatap marah pada Jongin. "Tak ada bayi di sini."

"Bukan tak ada, tapi belum. Aku sengaja menahannya karena ku pikir kau pasti belum ingin punya anak sebelum kita lulus sekolah."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Kau tahu Jongin, kau itu menyebalkan, playboy, kucel, dan suka seenaknya. Tapi di balik semua itu kau punya perhatian yang begitu besar."

Tatapan Jongin berubah serius, "Kau tahu seperti apa aku sebelumnya, tapi kau tetap tak menolak saat aku mengklaim tubuhmu. Dan aku tak tahu apakah aku harus merasa bahagia atau merasa bersalah karena itu. Aku memilikimu sebelum kau bisa meyakini hatimu sendiri apakah aku pantas untukmu."

Tangan Sehun mengelus tanda mate yang ada di dada kiri Jongin. "Ku rasa aku tidak akan menyesal bersamamu, kau sudah terikat denganku dan tak akan bisa selingkuh dariku."

Jongin tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Berjanjilah, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu seperti ini selain aku."

"Aku berjanji dan aku juga bersumpah untuk selalu menjagamu Sehuna." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Kau tahu Sehuna, seorang werewolf akan setia dengan pasangannya sendiri, ia tak akan bisa hidup kalau pasangannya meninggalkannya."

"Benarkah, kalau begitu aku beruntung bisa bersamamu." Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas sebelum kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada Jongin, menghiraukan milik Jongin yang kembali mengeras di bawah sana.

"Sehunie..."

"Hmmm..."

"Play with me again?"

Sehun tersenyum, matanya menatap penuh arti pada Jongin, yang membuat seringaian di bibir Jongin bertambah lebar. Tak perlu lewat kata-kata karena perasaan mereka yang sudah terhubung telah menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya... bisa bernapas lega karena satu utang ff udah beres #plakk

Maaf banyak typo bertebaran dan mohon reviewnya untuk chapter ini ya.

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
